We propose to develop a Comprehensive Oral Health Research Center of Discovery (COHRCD) with a focus on the analysis, biology and correction of craniofacial abnormalities. This Center will involve the efforts of several entities within the University of Pennsylvania (U of P) Center for the Health Care Sciences. These entities include the School of Dental Medicine, the Children's Hospital of Philadelphia (a teaching hospital of the U of P School of Medicine), the Leonard Davis Institute and other collaborative organizations that will benefit by sharing expertise and research results. The fundamental goal of the proposed program is to facilitate greater understanding, information sharing and exchange of research findings in the areas of craniofacial development and bone biology as related to heritable diseases. Our working objective is to capitalize on the existing, extensive clinical and basic science expertise related to the COHRCD research theme at the U of P and of our regional colleagues. In the COHRCD, investigators from different disciplines will be provided with the framework within which to share resources and exchange information pertaining to multiple aspects of normal and abnormal craniofacial morphogenesis. In order to develop this center, we propose to initiate a planning process. This planning phase will allow us to develop the infrastructure and secure interinstitutional commitments for the future regional Center of Excellence. Thus, we will: 1. Integrate the biomedical, behavioral, social science and health services research bases of the collaborating institutions. 2. Develop a demonstration research component that will include outreach and community liaison functions. 3. Develop a research program that involves education of health professionals and scientists as well as the communities served by the collaborating institutions. 4. Develop a technology transfer component that will facilitate and hasten the implementation of advances made in the Center. 5. Create strong administrative and research support cores that will provide the structure for coordinating the activities of the Center and ensuring efficient use of resources. Establishing a center with a focus in understanding the biology of craniofacial anomalies will lead to advances in this programmatic area. These advances will be used to develop new and more powerful diagnostic and corrective measures which will be applicable to both pediatric and adult populations.